Un caso especial
by caskett-alwaysendless
Summary: A castle y a beckett, les autorizánun caso en barcelona, durante una semana solos, teniendose que hacerse pasar por pareja, lo aguantaran? que pasara?. denle una oportunidad, gracias!


Hace unos días informaron a Castle y a Beckett que tendrían que pasar una semana entera en Barcelona, ya que allíse escondía un asesino en serie, el cual habían estado buscando durante muchos años.

Cuando les dijeron la noticia, al principio a Beckett no le hizo mucha gracia pasar una semana entera a solas con Castle en Barcelona. Encima les habían dicho que irían de incognitos, que durante esa semana serían una pareja que hacían su primer viaje juntos, y así poder observar desde más cerca los pasos del asesino.

Ahora solo faltaban unas horas para que despegara el avión, Castle y Beckett habían quedado a las 4 am en el loft de Castle, ya que el avión salí a las 6 am.

Beckett llegó al loft de Castle, a la hora en punto, así que llamó a la puerta, y apareció un Richard Castle muy emocionado.

-Enserio Castle?, todas esas maletas solo són para ti?-Dijo Beckett esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Siempre se ha de ir preparado-Dijo Castle mientras Beckett reía.

-Enfin Castle ¿vamos?.

-eeehm… sisisiis claro.

Cuando estuvieron a bajo llamaron a un taxi para que les llevara al aeropuerto, casi todo el viaje hasta el aeropuerto fue en silencio, quizás por el cansancio, o por la emoción…

Al cabo de 1 hora y media, ya estaban a punto de enbarcar, a Castle se leveía muy emocionado, a Beckett también pero a su manera.

El viaje fue largo, en algunos momentos hablaron en otros durmieron y en otros estuvieron mirando por la ventana o leyendo.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Barcelona había una persona con un cartel que ponía sus nombres así que se dirigieron hacia ella.

Ninguno de los dos sabía demasiado español así que se dirigieron a la persona en ingles.

-Hola, soys la inspectora Beckett y Richard Castle verdad?

-Si así es.-Dijo Beckett.

-Está bien, mi nombre es Jordi, estaré a qui para lo que necessiten, recuerden que ahora soys una pareja que hace su primer viaje juntos así que habéis de actuar como tal.

Castle miró a Beckett con una sonrisa traviesa, pero ella dijo:

-Está bien pero supongo que en la intimidad podremos acutar como queramos no?

-Si, no se preocupe inspectora.

Beckett miró a Castle levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

Jordi, les llevó al hotel, el hotel era el Wela, era un hotel precioso tocando a la playa con unas grandes vistas.

-Hemos llegado, ahora teneis todo el día para hacer lo que queráis, teneis una habitación juntos, pero tranquila inspectora hay un sofá muy comodo-Beckett sonrió y Jordi continuó- vuestra habitación es la 423, en recepción os darán las llaves, recuerden mañana a las 10 am teneis que estar en la sagrada familia, allí empezaremos la investigación.

-Está bien, encantada Jordi.

-Igualmente inspectora.

Castle le dio la mano y dijo.-Hasta mañana.

-Adiós señor Castle.

Subieron a la habitación, Beckett se quedó alucinante, habían unas vistas geniales.

-Castle, mira estas vistas… son preciosas.-Beckett le hizo un gesto a Castle para que se acercara.

-Son muy bonitas…, pero había pensado en ir a visitar la ciudad, el otro día estuve mirando en google sitios a los que podríamos ir, si quieres podemos ir al centro, Plaza Catalunya,.-dijo Castle con un acento raro, que hizo que Beckett se riera.

-Está bien Castle me visto más adecuada que aquí hace mucho calor y vamos.

Cuando pasaron 10 minutos Beckett salió del baño, iba con unos vaqueros una camiseta ajustada y sus tacones.

Salieron a la calle y castle le cogió la mano, Beckett se quedó sorprendida por ese gesto entonces miró a Castle y él se dio cuenta y dijo:

-Hemos de actuar como una pareja que está muy enamorada no?, pues esto es lo mismo.-Dijo Castle con una sonrisa pícara.

-Está bien Castle pero no te emociones.

Cogieron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia plaza Cataluya allí estuvieron toda la mañana, paseando, haciéndose fotos…

-Beckett, he pensado que mañana después de la investigación podríamos ir a un sitio llamado los Bunkers, allí podríamos hacer un picnic, y después volvernos al hotel…

-Genial.-Beckett sonrió a Castle, y continuó- ahora que te parece si vamos a comer algo y nos volvemos al hotel, y si te parece luego podríamos ir a pasear por la playa, que hace muy buen tiempo.

-Castle entusiasmado con la idea, aceptó.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida.

Al cabo de 2 horas se encontraban andando por la playa.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Beckett dijo.

-Castle ahora mismo estoy genial pero creo que deberíamos ir al hotel a cambiarnos para ir a cenar, si quieres cenamos al hotel y por la noche en la habitación nos ponemos al día con la investigación.

-Está bien.

Primero se cambió Castle, luego Beckett, a las 21:00 pm, se dirigían hacia el restaurante.

-Beckett, te molesta si te cojo la mano…-Beckett miró a Castle, mientras se ruborizaba y él al darse cuenta dijo-Bueno es por la investigación eh….

-Tranquilo Castle no me tienes que pedir estas cosas…, lo haces y yasta, tranquilo que no te aprtaré la mano…-Beckett sonrió y se dirijieron hacia el restaurante.

Cuando acabaron se dirigieron hacia la habitación a repasar el caso, Beckett propuso de ponerse el pijama para estar más comodos.

Beckett entró en el baño, decidió ponerse ese camisón, morado, que ella en el fondo sabía que se lo ponía solo para impresionar a Castle.

Al salir de la habitación Castle no pudo decir ninguna palabra al ver a Beckett, ella se dio cuenta y para provocar un poco más, se mordió el labio, al fin Castle encontró sus palabras.

-B..buueno… empezamos con todo esto?

-EEeehmm sisi claro- dijo Beckett distraída con Castle.

A las 00:00 decidieron irse a dormir, mañana sería un lardo día.

-Beckett ya duermo yo en el sofá, a mi no me importa.

-Deacuerdo Castle pero mañana duermo yo.

Cuando los dos estaban en la cama Beckett se dio cuenta de que Castle no podía encontrar la posición ya que ese sofá debía ser incomodísimo…

-Castle ven aquí, pondré una barrera de cojines así dormiremos separados…

-No..no Beckett de verdad no importa…

-Castle no te lo he preguntado…

Castle se levantó, y se colocó a su lado entre la barrera…, a ambos les costó dormirse pero al final lo consiguieron.

Al día siguiente primero se despertó Beckett, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que la barrera había caído y que estaba abrazada a Castle, decidió hacerse la dormida para poder disfrutar de ese momento.

-Beckett?, estas despierta?-Castle al darse cuenta de la posición se separó rápidamente y colocó la ''barrera'' antes de que ella se ''despertara''.

-mmmh… Buenos días, veo que la barrera aguantó- Beckett rió sabiendo todo lo ocurrido.

-Eso parece dijo Castle, preparada para este día?

-Creo que si.

Beckett sonrió y Castle le respondió a esa sonrisa.

Nos vestimos y luego desayunamos, te parece bien?

-Genial- dijo Beckett aturdida aún por ese despertar.


End file.
